<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Gunpoint by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791429">At Gunpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Exhaustion, F/M, Held at Gunpoint, Injury, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Torture, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Kat are interrogated at gunpoint. Alternating POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Gunpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 3rd. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, let’s get down to business.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon’s words still hung in the air when the sound of the pistol cocking echoed against the bare walls. Kat felt the cold steel against her temple and stopped struggling against the ropes still binding her. She kept her eyes on Dean where he swayed on his knees. There was maybe a yard of space between them, but it may as well have been a galaxy. She had been struggling against the ropes because she wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him the support he so obviously needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked exhausted after being strung up and tortured for what must have been several hours. His wrists were bleeding from deep gashes where the cuffs had dug in. Tattered rags of fabric still clung to him, mostly where they were stuck in the blood that had flowed from the hundreds of cuts all over his body. His face had new freckles, in red, where blood had sprayed off the demon’s blade. A cut across his cheekbone still trickled down his cheek, and the eye on that side had begun to swell shut. In short, he looked like crap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat was pulled back from her assessment of Dean’s injuries by the demon’s voice and the cold steel of the gun’s muzzle pressing harder against her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already know it was you, Dean. Just confess, and I’ll kill you all quickly and painlessly. Well, mostly.” The demon grinned, an expression that was entirely unsettling paired with the black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean coughed, almost falling over but managing to brace himself at the last instant. He curled one arm around his middle and struggled to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to be more specific, buddy. We’ve done a lot of stuff lately,” he finally managed, then spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat was acutely aware of the muzzle pressed against her temple. She had no more of an idea what the demon was talking about than Dean did. It occurred to her that this might be it; the one where they died. Dean certainly looked like he was half-way there already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenesaw, Nebraska, ten days ago. Ring a bell?” The demon cocked his head looking at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. Ten days ago, we were in Wisconsin. Poltergeist, right, Kat?” Dean finally met her eyes, and she could see the spark there; the will to live, to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, made a big mess of Mrs. Miller’s parlor. Ectoplasm everywhere,” Kat said, trying to sound as casual as possible while hogtied on her knees with a gun to her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The growl that came out of the demon made Kat’s hair stand on end. It was a sound she never wanted to hear again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies!” The demon shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gun suddenly was gone from Kat, pointing instead at Dean, right between his eyes. Kat stopped breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what you want, asshat. Whatever you think we did, we didn’t,” Dean ground out between clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were on the demon, but Kat could see the defiance in them, almost daring the thing to squeeze the trigger. She wanted to scream at Dean. She did not want to die like this, trussed like a chicken in a dirty room where no one would ever find their bodies.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt the muzzle of his gun press against his forehead, right between his eyes. The look in the demon’s eyes screamed murder. It wanted to squeeze that trigger, convinced that they had done whatever it was. Dean knew his own eyes dared the demon to do it. He could see Kat in his periphery; could see the look in her eyes, and knew that he was crossing a line. If they survived -- something that seemed less likely by the second -- he would gladly do whatever she wanted to apologize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four of my demons, and a hellhound, all dead. Stabbed.” The words were pushed out through clenched teeth, the demon still looking like it wanted to do murder. “You tell me, who but you Winchesters have the skills to pull that off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tried to shrug, but it hurt too much. Instead, he plastered a fake grin on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much every Hunter I know of could pull that off, Chuckles. You demons aren’t exactly hard to kill,” Dean heard himself say, and saw Kat’s jaw clench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Dean saw was the butt of his own pistol coming at him. Pain exploded in his face, and everything went blessedly dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kat failed to hold back a gasp when the demon pistol-whipped Dean across the face. He crumpled on his side, his face hidden from her. She wanted to scream, but what would be the point? So she swallowed the impulse, and just stared bloody murder at the demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, the demon dragged Dean’s limp body across the room, disappearing into the darkness on that side. The thump of her heart racing was loud in her ears, while her mind played every worst-case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the demon emerged from the darkness without Dean, Kat almost broke. He grabbed the ropes still binding her and dragged her off into the darkness as well. Kat closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end coming. She felt the surface beneath her change from concrete to metal, then a soft metallic thud, and the click of a lock. Before she had time to open her eyes again, she was bodily dragged backward until she felt metal bars against her back and arms. The rope was cut so suddenly, Kat overbalanced and fell on her face, her arms too stiff to catch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay there, trying to catch her breath, her heart full of worry for Dean. And where was Sam?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>